L'alcool te vas si bien
by Meilin07
Summary: Allen et Kanda sont deux lycéens comme les autres, mais qui se détestent comme la peste. Aucun des deux ne peux voir l'autre en peinture. Mais lors d'une fête bien arrosée, l'un des protagonistes ne pourra que réviser sont jugement...


Voici ma première OS, j'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût =p

C'est un Yullen, et rien que pour vous !!

PS : Pour ceux qui conaisse mon autre Fic " Catastrophe en chaine", je vous prévient ce n'est pas le même genre ^^

* * *

C'est par un matin pluvieux de septembre que débutait la rentrée scolaire pour bon nombre d'étudiants.

Ici au lycée « Gray Man », comme dans tous les autres, les élèves s'agglutinaient devant les tableaux d'affichage pour connaître l'emplacement de leur classe cette année.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas en première année, c'était également le premier jour d'Allen dans cette établissement populaire de Londres. Il avait emménagé dans la ville durant l'été et son père l'avait inscrit dans ce lycée public proche de leur nouveau domicile.

L'architecture de l'établissement était de style gothique mais sans être étouffant. Le hall était vaste et la structure totale était, quant à elle, gigantesque !! Rien à voir avec son ancien lycée, perdu dans la campagne et qui comptait à peine 300 élèves. De ce fait Allen se sentait complètement largué. Il avait la sensation d'avoir été lâché en plein milieu d'une forêt mouvante ! Les aléas de la vie urbaine, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Le jeune homme se dirigea donc vers l'accueil dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner. N'étant pas en seconde, sa classe ne figurait pas sur les panneaux. Les premières et les terminales recevaient de simples convocations chez eux pour leur indiquer leur salle pour la rentrée. Ce système facilitait la circulation et évitait aux élèves habitués de poireauter dehors.

- Excusez-moi, je suis nouveau dans l'établissement sauriez-vous dans quelle classe je dois me rendre, je m'appelle Allen Walker.

La secrétaire devant lui leva la tête dans sa direction avant de lui « taper un bug ». Il ne s'en formalisa pas et attendit qu'elle se reprenne. Ce n'était pas la première fois après tout, et puis il fallait admettre qu'il n'avait pas un physique conventionnel non plus. Des cheveux blancs comme la neige encadraient un visage fin et pâle. Il avait de beau yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable entre le gris et l'argent. Pour finir, son œil gauche était barré d'une fine cicatrice rouge qui se poursuivait en zigzaguant sur sa joue. Un accident d'enfance.

- Heu o-oui bien sûr.. attendez je regarde. Répondit-elle après un long moment d'hésitation. Il est vrai que c'est dur de rester concentrée quand on a affaire à un si beau garçon !

- C'est la salle 205 au deuxième étage, couloir sud !

- Merci

Sans plus de cérémonie il quitta le bureau de la jeune femme. Il allait sérieusement arriver en retard si ça continuait et il ne souhaitait pas vraiment se faire remarquer dès le premier jour. Malheureusement ce n'était pas avec les indications vagues de la secrétaire qu'il allait lui permettre de s'y retrouver. Il y avait tellement de couloirs que ça en devenait frustrant. Et alors qu'il tournait à l'angle de l'un d'eux, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

- Putain mais tu ne peux pas regarder devant toi abruti ?!

- De même, ça va pas de courir comme ça ?!

- Tch...dégage du passage !

Puis sans attendre l'autre reprit sa course et disparut au fond d'un couloir adjacent. Allen soupira intérieurement, c'était quoi son problème à celui là ?

Il ne put approfondir sa réflexion qu'à nouveau des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et qu'un rouquin déboula à fond les gamelles pour s'arrêter en un dérapage contrôlé, juste devant lui.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Yû ?

- Yû ?

- Ah, tu dois être nouveau sinon c'est sûr que tu saurais qui c'est. Un grand brun aux cheveux longs, avec un caractère de cochon, ça te dis quelque chose ?

- Par là, indiqua simplement L'albinos le pouce sur le côté et indiquant le couloir de gauche.

- Rahh, il m'a même pas attendu ! Tu dois te rendre où toi ?

- En salle 205 d'après ce qu'on ma dit.

- Chouette, tu vas être dans notre classe : Terminales C ! Je me présente je suis Lavi Bookamn

- Allen Walker

- Ravi de te connaître, viens on va être à la bourre !

C'est ainsi que débuta sa première matinée de cours. À l'heure du déjeuner, il put faire plus ample connaissance avec ses nouveaux camarades. Il y avait tout d'abord Lavi, le grand rouquin toujours souriant et boute en train. Lenalee une jeune fille au caractère doux et agréable. Tyki le play boy de la classe. Et pour finir, Kanda un grand brun, d'origine japonaise et complètement asocial. C'était également lui qui l'avait percuté le matin même. D'ailleurs ce n'était toujours pas le grand amour entre eux : ils s'étaient déjà engueulés trois fois rien que ce matin. Kanda ne le supportait pas, et réciproquement, Allen le lui rendait bien.

- Oi Moyashi ! Files moi l'eau.

- C'est Allen, et t'es pas assez grand pour te lever ?

- La bouteille est à côté de toi, alors fait pas chier !

- Et bien quand tu seras moins désagréable, je verrais si j'en ai l'envie !

Et ce fut comme ça toute la semaine. Le moindre sujet de conversation, même le plus anodin, se terminait en joutes verbales bien senties. Aucun ne voulant céder face à l'autre.

Pour Kanda, L'albinos était trop niais et bonne poire. Le genre de gars avec des airs de gentil « fils à papa ». De son côté, Allen trouvait le japonais complètement imbu de lui même et insupportable. Il était arrogant et se permettait de critiquer les autres. En clair tout les opposaient. Leurs amis, eux, avaient fini par s'habituer à cette ambiance. Jasdero et David en riaient, pariant parfois sur lequel allait clouer le bec à l'autre aujourd'hui. Chomesuke écoutait attentivement les menaces qui fusaient et qu'elle trouvait intéressantes en compagnie de Road qui voulait les apprendre pour remballer certains prétendants trop insistants. Tyki lui ne s'en préoccupait plus à l'instar de Lavi qui faisait des diversions et intervenait dans les discussions au risque de recevoir des menaces de mort. Enfin Lenalee était exaspérée par ces disputes puériles et incessantes et il lui arrivait de temps en temps de les séparer pour y mettre un terme.

- Dites, vous en avez pas marre ? questionna finalement le rouquin lors d'une énième engueulade.

- La ferme ! Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde !

- C'est toi qui devrait la fermer Bakanda ! Tu te sens obligé de passer tes nerfs sur tout le monde ?!

Et c'est repartit songea Lavi, décidément ils ne pouvaient pas se saquer.

- Au fait fit-il à l'adresse de l'ensemble du groupe. Je fais une soirée chez moi vendredi soir, et vous êtes invités ! Ma soeur, Emilia, a enfin réussi son permis et ça, ça ce fête !

- Génial ! Rugit Chomesuke, on va pouvoir s'éclater !

- Tss ! Hors de question que je vienne.

- Interdiction de se défiler Yû, j'invite tout le monde ! Renchérit Lavi.

- Pas moyen que je me coltine le moyashi et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! Enfoiré !

- Que c'est poétique comme langage...Rassure toi je pense qu'il y aura assez de place chez lui pour que je puisse t'éviter : moi aussi je n'ai pas envie que tu me pourrisses la soirée!

Et c'est sur ces si belles et si sages paroles, qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Lavi, le vendredi qui suivit. La fête battait déjà son plein. L'alcool coulait à flot, et beaucoup dansaient dans le salon aménagé en boîte de nuit temporaire ! D'autres draguaient dans les coins et certains, déjà soûls, dormaient dans les canapés ou autres pièces de la maison. Lavi avaient invité Chomesuke sur la piste. Lenalee rigolait en compagnie de Road des avances qu'on leurs avait faites depuis le début des festivités. Quand à David, il flirtait avec Emilia autour d'un verre de Téquila. Allen avait été invité à se déhancher comme les autres par Lulubelle, la meilleure amie d'Emilia et Kanda se contentait de boire du Gin près du mini bar, l'air renfrogné comme toujours.

Vers minuit, il sortit dehors, ayant marre de ce surplus de bruits et ne se sentant plus vraiment au top de sa forme. Il était réellement fatigué et avait largement bu... plus que de raison. Son esprit étant complètement déconnecter de la réalité. Il avait voulu oublier certaines choses...qui font mal et qu'il n'avouerait jamais bien sûr.

Sur ces entrefaites, et alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le mur pour ne pas se rétamer par terre, il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte d'entrée et sortir. Quelle ne fut pas alors sa surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Allen.

- ça ne va pas Kanda ?

- Tsss, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !

- Je partais, je suis fatigué et il se fait plutôt tard.

- Et bah, on joue les petites natures maintenant ? Pauvre petite chose...

Allen ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant son opposant qui n'avait absolument pas l'air dans son assiette.

- Peut-être, mais je sais où sont mes limites, et je sais quand il ne faut pas les dépasser. Ça permet de pouvoir rentrer chez soi tranquille et d'éviter la gueule de bois le lendemain. Salut !

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir définitivement, quelque chose retint sa veste.

- Attends...ne pars pas...

Allen se retourna, surpris. Cette voix...s'il n'avait pas été certain qu'elle appartienne à Kanda, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle puisse venir de lui. Elle était faible et douce, pareille à une plainte à peine soufflée. Et c'était la main droite de ce dernier qui s'accrochait désespérément à son vêtement pour qu'il ne parte pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il...te plaît....ne me laisse...pas...seul, finit-il par répondre en se laissant glisser à terre le long de la paroi lisse sur laquelle il s'était appuyé.

Allen quant à lui se sentait complètement démuni face à la demande du brun. À cette instant, Yû, avait l'air si faible et si...si...fragile, qu'il ne savait comment réagir. Le visage de ce dernier exprimait un profond chagrin, ses traits étaient tendus comme s'il avait mal ou comme s'il allait pleurer. L'albinos posa alors sa main sur celle qui le retenait et dit au brun d'attendre, qu'il allait chercher Lavi mais l'autre paniqua :

- NON !...reste...je t'en prie..., finit-il par murmurer en baissant la tête.

Kanda avait l'air si calme... et en même temps si peiné. C'est une facette que l'albinos ne lui connaissait pas, et qui le touchait beaucoup. Il posa alors un genou à terre, juste devant son camarade, sa main étant toujours posée sur la sienne.

- Kanda...qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je...ne veux pas que...que tu partes...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je...je ne peux pas...mais... je ne veux pas que tu me détestes..souffla-t-il.

Allen fut surpris par cette remarque si inattendue mais répondit doucement :

- Je ne te déteste pas tu sais... même si l'on s'engueule souvent... je ne te déteste pas.

- Si...tu me détesterais...

- Pourquoi devrais-je te détester ?

L'albinos se sentait frustré de ne pas comprendre ce qui tourmentait Kanda. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si fier et orgueilleux, qui ne parlait jamais de lui et préférait se tenir à l'écart des autres, ce même Kanda était maintenant complètement effondré sous ses yeux. Et ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider alors qu'il en avait besoin, le faisait enrager contre lui-même.

- Parce que ...je..t'...t'aime... et c'est pas normal, finit-il par avouer, les yeux dans le vague. Une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Même dans cet état de détresse, il restait calme, comme si le fait d'être ivre, avait simplement révélé les inquiétudes qu'il gardait enfermées en lui, et les sentiments qu'il ne savait exprimer. Allen, lui, s'était senti soulager par cette déclaration. Kanda exprimait ses craintes les plus profondes. Ce n'est pas facile d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que soi, la peur d'être rejeté est encore plus présente que dans les autres couples. On ne sait jamais comment va réagir l'autre en face de vous et c'est angoissant. Lui qui préférait la solitude aux relations humaines, ne savait pas comment faire pour en parler et avait finit par craquer laissant libre cours à ses peurs.

L'albinos le prit alors doucement dans ses bras, il pouvait bien le lui dire maintenant...

- N'aie pas peur... parce que … moi aussi je t'aime. Il n'y a rien d'anormal à ça.

Il sentit alors, l'autre se presser davantage contre lui et enfouir sa tête dans sa nuque. Plusieurs larmes coulaient sur ses joues maintenant.

Le lendemain matin, dans un lit d'une quelconque chambre, les paupières lourdes d'un certain japonais, s'ouvrirent petit à petit. Il était bien là, allongé sur le dos à regarder le plafond. Il n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de la veille et la personne à ses côtés lui tenait agréablement chaud...la personne ?!

Il sursauta d'au moins trente centimètres au-dessus du lit, avant de retomber et de s'éloigner le plus possible, se cognant à la table de chevet se trouvant près du lit. L'autre remua, réveillé par toute cette agitation. Kanda quant à lui avait l'impression de nager en plein délire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là MOYASHI !!!!!

Parfaitement éveillé désormais par la voix si douce... et retentissante de son interlocuteur, Allen observa un moment le japonais encore sous le choc, avant de lui répondre.

- Et bien je suis chez moi, donc c'est plutôt normal je dirais...

- Mais pourquoi suis-je dans le même lit que toi, et je fais quoi ici d'ailleurs !

- J'ai dû te ramener, tu ne voulais plus me quitter hier.

- Pardon ?

Là, ses yeux s'étaient agrandi sous le coup de la révélation. Ils étaient ronds comme des soucoupes !

- Tu ne tiens pas aussi bien l'alcool que tu sembles le croire. Même si je dois avouer que ça t'allait plutôt bien.

- Comment ça ?

Kanda se sentait de moins en moins rassuré, qu'avait-il bien pu faire quand il était soûl ?

Allen lui sourit.

- Tu m'as fait des révélations

Kanda se sentit chuter : non il ne lui avait quand même pas dit ?!

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses m'aimer de cette manière, finit par lâcher l'albinos.

Kanda, rouge comme une pivoine, se redressa précipitamment et tenta de sortir le plus rapidement possible du lit tellement il avait honte. Mais Allen lui attrapa le bras juste à temps et le tira vers lui.

- Lâche mo...mhm.. !.

Il ne put finir sa phrase que deux lèvres avaient déjà scellé les siennes avec douceur et tendresse. Allen embrassait encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et il finit par répondre avec passion à ce baiser qu'il lui était offert, se laissant aller encore quelques instants dans ces bras qu'il avait tant désiré. Quand l'albinos mit fin à l'échange, sa bouche glissa jusqu'à l'oreille du brun pour lui murmurer ces quelques mots. Des mots qui le soulagèrent tellement :

- Kanda ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te rejetterai pas car je ressens la même chose pour toi. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur parce que... je t'aime...

Kanda embrassa de nouveau l'albinos, avant de le serrer contre lui. Puis ils se recouchèrent ensemble dans les draps. Chacun se sentant comme libéré d'un poids, libéré de cette peur...qui nous empêche de dire « je t'aime »

* * *

voilà une petite OS , toute simple et un peu fleur bleue, qui relate les bien faits de l'alcool... non je blague ;)

En espérant qu'elle vous ai plu

See you !

Meilin07 =)


End file.
